Digimon Frontier- A Spirits View
by BigChillFreak
Summary: We choose life but we don't choose how it goes, we think, we feel, we speak even if they can't quite hear us, we're more than just spirits were alive
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

" _ **we fought a great battle"**_

" _ **we all lost so much, our lives, our friends"**_

" _ **we had a choice, to come back and be reserected"**_

" _ **or stay a spirit and wait for our reawakening"**_

" _ **we could sense it, that anger that darkness stirring again"**_

" _ **we locked him away but it wasn't enough, we fought until it was only me and my comrade"**_

" _ **I never did trust that one, but he was suppose to be pure"**_

" _ **when the lady made a decision we were shocked by what she proposed but if it would stop the darkness we could save our comrades"**_

" _ **two were more than comrade's,one was a brother to one of us and another was a sister to another"**_

" _ **all us were hidden in different areas awaiting their arrivial, I at least had the company of light as his spirit was near bye to mine"**_

" _ **even if he absolutely rejected the idea of some human using his power, it amused me on how my friend would rant"**_

" _ **but then one day something felt different in the digital world, it seemed now it was the beginning"**_

" _ **and maybe finally the end of the old and rebirth of the new"**_


	2. Agunimon Lobomon

**Agunimon Warrior of Flames/ Lobomon Warrior of Light**

Another day of waiting I detested it, while I was stuck here in this furnace cherubimon and his warriors were destroying our home.

As much as he hated to call his former comrades cherubimons warriors, he was destroying the digital world piece by piece and he could do nothing about it but wait.

Sure he wasn't alone, since lobomons spirit was hidden close by he had him for company.

'Not that he makes the best company so to say' he thought.

Ancientgreymon, once he had been the most powerful of fire digimon. But after the war he and his friends had been given a choice.

Be reborn or wait, just in case their power would be needed.

'And of course it seems our power is needed again' thought agunimon.

' _How much brooding are you going to do? You're starting to give me a headache'_

If agunimon wasn't just a sprit he would've smirked at lobomons comment, but instead gave a small chuckle.

Seeing as they were spirits they could only communicate telepathically, that is if they were at close range.

' _Hello? Are you listening? I swear you haven't changed at all' muttered lobomon._

'Says the guy who would always head off by himself and either have me or your brother bail you out' he then regretted mention lowemon.

'Sorry' he apologized.

Cherubimons betrayal was taking its toll on all of them, lowemon was the first to see the signs he told them all but they all agreed their keepers would be able to convince the holy rabbit from his current path.

That was not the case and now as much as he didn't want to admit; when their time of awakening came they would have to fight against the very digimon who they worked with until their destruction.

And lobomon, he would have to fight his own brother.

He then thought about what the lady ophanimon said; to fight again they were going to have to be partnered to humans.

He wondered if these humans would be able to handle their power, and then again why humans? Couldn't digimon do it?

He could only put his trust in her as did the others; lobomon was still indigent on hating the very idea of a human using his power.

Well that's lobomon for you.

Having their conversation fall silent he was about to communicate with lobomon again when.

Something changed, he didn't know how but he could feel something different in the air.

He could only see the surrounding area of the flame terminal; he recognized the demon dog digimon as a cerubismon.

Oh yeah, in the past he'd met with one before one of the most annoying fights he ever had.

Then he saw something else, two digimon he quickly identified as a bokomon and neemon.

But the creature they crashed into was one he had never seen; unfortunately being so far away from the fight he couldn't see it very well.

But he could hear, the demon dog was rampaging around, yelling about the flame spirit.

His spirit, many digimon were after their power but he wouldn't go down that easily.

The digimon destroyed part of the terminal by taking its data, he saw two of those creatures hanging onto the railing for dear life as the bokomon and neemon had also fallen with them.

He wondered could they be the humans lady ophanimon spoke of, he watched as one of the humans attempted to fight cerubismon.

For a human he did okay even if it was a stupid move, he didn't know why but he felt like it was time he made his presence known.

And just in time to, the human had grabbed onto cerubismons tail as he attempted to get his power.

Agunimon wouldn't have any of that as his fire burned the demon dog but surprisingly not the human.

His translucent form appeared in front of the human, as it looked at him in awe.

Agunimon couldn't help but feel a deep connection as the digivice that lady ophanimon gave the boy seemed to have a mind of its own and came towards the two.

And in that moment two souls became one, the boy at first seemed confused by his current form.

As agunimon now having a base form helped guide the human as he caught on fast, when they were caught by cerubismons portals of darkness the human surprised him by figuring out a way to defeat him.

With the human now in control, finished the process of purifying the digimon once again agunimon was himself.

Only now instead of having to remain hidden, he now found himself in the digivice.

Now to say that was an interesting experience was putting it lightly, for that small while in the fight when they were one he was able to read the boys thoughts a few of his memories as well.

They were now bound to work together, so he did put it up to himself to learn all he could about this human.

No not human, takuya, that was his partner's name.

In a way he was a lot like me I could tell, he had that same stubbornness and fire that made me the warrior of fire.

Though these humans didn't seem to even know each other I knew in time, they would become a group just like we were in the old days.

But I wondered if he would be able to handle my other half, my beast the raging fire that made many coward over his flames.

Would takuya be able to handle the power of his beast of flames or would he like many others, fall to its power?

He would have to wait, for that would be the least of his problems.

Of all the nerve! He couldn't believe he agreed to this. But he was only a spirit what could he do, he had no chance against anything in the form he was.

He was currently hidden in a deep hole in darkness, lobomon hated the darkness but not because it was his opposite.

Because of what it took from him, his brother was now in the hands of that psycho rabbit and there was nothing he could do.

That's what he hated the most being useless, but he supposed he had no choice but to wait.

Wait for a human; he couldn't hide his disgust at the thought.

He would only work with the human to save this world but that was it, he wasn't going to tolerate such an annoying being.

At least that's what he thought humans were like, he never met one.

He felt a shift, both in the area he was in and in darkness.

His brother he could no longer feel the comforting darkness, and even if it was brief he swore he felt rage and bloodlust.

Cherubimon must have finally been able to use the spirit of darkness, which made five they had to save now.

' _And you were telling me not to brood' came the amused voice of agunimon._

He gave a growl of irritation as he heard agunimon laugh at him.

'Stay out of my thoughts, this is a no flame zone' he muttered to the warrior of flames.

' _You were in mine it's only fair, anyway I wanted to know if your human found your spirit yet?' asked agunimon, he wondered what lobomons human would be like._

'As a matter of fact no, why?' he asked.

' _Looks like the time lady ophanimon told us about has finally come' said agunimon._

'Great, so what now? I'm going to have to wait here until one of those humans finds me, oh joy' he said sarcastically.

' _It's not so bad, it almost makes up for the fact we don't have a physical form' agunimon said._

'Say what you want, I still don't like this whole idea of partners and humans' countered lobomon.

' _You always were stubborn' said agunimon finally leaving lobomon to his thoughts again._

So the humans had arrived, maybe his waiting would finally be over but then he was going to be stuck with a human.

He never really liked the company of others, well his brother excluded.

He then heard what sounded like yelling and running, he looked around the area.

Even if he was stuck in a deep dark hole he could see the surrounding area as if he were their himself, which wasn't far from the truth.

What he guessed were two humans were being chased and attacked by some pagumon.

Didn't they know pagumon were known for being pranksters and sneaks, apparently not.

He could only watch as the pagumon attacked and he did feel bad for them, but then again were all humans this weak and useless.

When another human appeared this one actually able to fight off the pagumon, he was actually proved wrong.

That human, there was something different about him, something familiar.

He then saw the pagumon become raremon, no matter how brave that human was raremon would be a tougher opponent.

Giving up his attack he was forced to run only for the smallest of the three to trip, he watch as the human who had taken his interests saved the child.

Only for them to be backed up between raremon and the pit were his spirit currently resided.

Then he felt a very familiar presence as he saw two more humans, one of them seemed to be pressing buttons on something.

Whatever that human was trying to do he better hurry up and do it, he watched as raremon got closer.

The human finally seemed to lose it as he yelled "SPIRIT!" confusing lobomon as data much like when a digimon digivolved wrapped around him.

Only instead of a human agunimon was there, so this is what ophanimon had planned.

He watched as the human in the form of agunimon tackled raremon away, he had to admit that was okay for a human.

Raremon randomly began to spit sludge as many holes were formed in the area letting in light from outside.

The human that was in agunimons form blocked one attack from hitting the other humans.

Agunimon yelled at them to run but it was either shock or stupidity that they didn't listen to him as data wrapped around him.

It seemed agunimons energy had been spent as the human was now himself again, once again raremon attacked and a wrong move on agunimons human's part sent one of the two humans down the pit.

He shouldn't have cared if this human lived or not but he did and he couldn't let him die.

His spirit appeared going towards the boy, he could feel that device downloading him as the human acted on some instinct and before lobomon knew what had happened he knew that they had fused.

Just like agunimon and his partner, and he didn't feel at all disgusted by this human.

In fact he felt the opposite, this human no not human, kouji.

He had a feeling he wouldn't mind working with him.

Lobomon always was one for dramatic entrances as he appeared floating out of the pit his armor gleaming in the light.

The human kouji didn't seem to have full control of his power so at first lobomon helped guide him, the boy caught on fast as he was soon the one ending the battle and purified raremon.

He felt himself being transferred into the digivice as the human turned back.

He could clearly hear the discussion that went on between kouji and agunimons partner, takuya he thought he heard.

Kouji left the others to go off on his own; he was a lot like me in this way. I was able to access a few of his memories not many though.

We were a lot alike; we liked to be alone and we believe were stronger by ourselves.

But there was something that did trouble his mind, something seemed to be missing.

It was in his subconscious, something that kouji probably couldn't remember but I could feel it.

I couldn't help but wonder what the missing thing was, I would find out very painfully later.

To save my brother it would turn out I wasn't the only one who would find it a personal matter.


	3. Kumamon Kazemon

**Kumamon Warrior of Ice/Kazemon Warrior of Wind**

Waiting, that's what bugged me the most.

Waiting in an area with ice covering everything and no one around.

Well okay I had the candlemon but they couldn't see me and they were fire digimon.

Alone, none of the others were hidden near me so I had no one to talk to and really it was driving me crazy.

Why did cherubimon have to go evil?

I was separated from my teammates and my friends, that cherubimons such a bully.

Lady Ophanimon had this idea that instead of reviving ourselves into our physical forms to be hidden from cherubimon and be partnered to humans.

I wonder what a human looks like.

I hope it's nice.

I sighed, I was so lonely I wished the human would find me soon maybe then I could also find my friends.

There was this weird feeling I don't know what it was but something in the air around me seemed different.

And then I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long while.

' _Kumamon?' asked a voice who I could recognize as agunimons._

"Agunimon is that you? But how I thought you were far away?" I asked the fire terminal was father from the gorge.

' _I'm with the humans the time ophanimon spoke of has finally come' said agunimon as I gave a cheer._

'You mean the humans! I could finally leave this place' I said in a child like happiness.

' _Yeah, me and lobomon have found our humans I'm just not sure which one of the other humans is your partner' said agunimon as he was positive the girl would get kazemon's spirit._

 _He wasn't sure about the other two boys though._

'Lobomon? Didn't he say he didn't want to be partnered to a human?' asked kumamon the warrior of light was known to have more stubbornness than agunimon at times.

And that was saying a lot, once lobomon made up his mind almost nothing could change it.

' _as far as I know even if he won't admit it I think he likes his human, but the human left the others he seems a lot like lobomon' said agunimon as he had a thought._

I was about to respond again when I heard things coming from the outside and looked out from my small icy cavern.

The candlemon were up to something they were all lined up in different areas then they disappeared.

'Uh oh' I thought as the candlemon tribe wasn't very welcoming to strangers.

' _What is it?' asked agunimon._

 _The humans were near the gorge and were starting too walked down from the path that the candlemon had carved._

'The candlemon, if those guys are humans there in big trouble' I said as the candlemon could attack them.

 _Agunimon said nothing as he waited to see if takuya would need his power again._

The candlemon didn't trust the humans and had even used their sleeping herbs to try and knock them out.

When I saw the hat wearing boy become agunimon I was fascinated, so we would gain a physical form!

Even if I have to let a human use my form I didn't mind, at least id be reunited with my friends.

'Oh no!' agunimon was getting overwhelmed as I thought that would be it for him when I saw one of the humans.

The little boy began throwing water at the candlemon to try and help his friend.

I didn't know why but I felt a connection and he was trying to help save his friend and in a way also agunimon.

I surprised the three humans by appearing letting myself be downloaded into the device that lady ophanimon had given the children.

The human child, no tommy that's his name went straight in to help.

For awhile I was the one in control but after a bit he was the one driving our form, the joint efforts of me and agunimon ended with the wizardmon being defeated.

Turned out the candlemon were only testing these humans, go figure!

' _this is the third time we've had to battle and gain a spirit' was agunimons voice in my own as I now decided in Tommy's digivice._

'Does that mean the other two will have to battle when they find kazemon and beetlemon?' I asked as I received a grunt.

I sighed; well no one said saving the world would be easy.

Our past battle that led to our current predicament was proof of that after all.

I just wondered if tommy was up for it, I had seen a bit into his mind.

I wasn't spying it just happened, he seemed kinda spoiled.

Almost as if he was used to having others do what he wanted, he'd have to change that.

A warrior never let others do things for him.

I sighed looking at the floramon as they went about their daily life, they were having trouble with some mushmon but they managed.

It was sad to see this place so devoid of life though, not even the breeze calmed my soul anymore.

I missed them terribly, agunimon, lobomon, kumamon, beetlemon and the rest.

I hoped the humans that ophanimon spoke of would appear soon, I missed the freedom of a physical form.

The feel of the wind against my hair and fingertips, my wings lifting me towards the air.

That and the fact that her fellow comrades were being abused by darkness.

'I almost wish I never agreed to this but a warrior never puts their own needs before others; was kazemon's resolution even if it did nothing to help.

' _Kazemon!'_

If I had a solid body my head would have jerked at the familiar voice.

'Lobomon?' I knew his voice anywhere after all.

' _Have the humans appeared in your vicinity yet?' his voice sounded urgent I knew why, it must be the mushmon once again._

Looking down at the home the floramon had made of my hiding place I saw two humans I guess, a rather heavy set male and a blond haired female.

'If you mean the human type looking beings then yes' she answered as lobomon cursed.

' _There's trouble heading your way, my partner is heading your way' with that he left my mind as I was slightly amused and worried._

I thought he didn't want to be partnered to a human; I thought as soon after that the mushmon had appeared.

I had to admit the blond was brave when she snapped at the three brothers and even slapped one, though that didn't fare well with them as after awhile they became woodmon.

They tried to fight him but even I knew they stood no chance as I decided now would be the best time to make my appearance.

I knew who my partner was it was the girl, though as I got closer the boy thought I was for him.

I shuddered a bit; the mental image didn't sit well with me as I felt myself be downloaded into the device she held.

Soon she had scanned fractal code around her hand and transformed into my form, I felt like me again only she was in control.

She was the one driving our body as she had a natural charm to it, the girl, no her name was Zoe.

She was doing well until woodmon gained the upper hand; luckily we were saved by lobomon.

He always did end up saving one of us, usually myself or Ancientgreymon when he'd let his stubborn head get the better of him.

' _Couple centuries later and I'm still saving your ass' was lobomons thoughts to me as I seethed._

'You are so lucky I have no physical form wolf boy' I would have smirked; I knew how much he hated that nickname.

Pretty soon the battle was over as I felt myself be moved into the device, I didn't really pay attention to the conversation between her and lobomons partner as I thought about the memories I had seen during our fusion.

She seemed like a kind and happy person but what little I had felt, inside she seemed hurt, alone almost.

I didn't get to ponder long as agunimons and kumamon's joyful voices filled my mind.

It seemed only beetlemon was left, I hoped he was okay.

He hated being alone almost as much as I hated being grounded to the earth.


	4. Beetlemon

**Beetlemon Warrior of Thunder**

 **This will be a little silly**

He was annoyed, he was bored, he wanted to smash that snimon into the dark area and oh, did he mention he was bored!

The spirit of beetlemon sighed from his place inside a machine, SERIOUSLY! A MACHINE! Sure he was the warrior of thunder but come on!

'Couldn't they have picked a less stupid place to hide me' mumbled the electric beetle.

Once again he watched as the kokuwagamon were forced to work by the goblinmon, there was so more racket than usual.

'Probably some idiot' grumbled the bored oh so bored beetle.

' _Beetlemon don't be so rude!'_

' _I feel insulting and I thought we were friends'_

' _I'll never understand you two'_

Beetlemon would have jumped in joy if he had a physical body.

'Guys! It's really you guys! Finally something to get rid of my boredom!'

If it was possible to hear a sweat drop he knew he heard three at the moment as he rambled again realize the lovely voice of his dearest friends.

'Kazemon your beauty hasn't left you at all even without your physical form you're as lovely as ever!' he exclaimed joylessly.

He heard a round of sighs and someone (agunimon) face palmed as kazemon gave a cheerful giggle.

' _Glad to see you haven't changed' she laughed at the beetle's obvious crush._

 _It wasn't that she didn't like him but it wasn't the time like back in their past lives._

'And I never will change, wait how are you guys!?' beetlemon said proudly as he realize something as kumamon spoke.

' _Our humans found us the ones that were supposed to work with' kumamon sounded excited._

' _Yep! It's quite exciting being able to fight again even if we aren't in control' exclaimed kazemon._

' _Were all here well besides lobomon' explained agunimon quite annoyed to._

Beetlemon chuckled 'he always was a loner' then he realized what agunimon said 'Wait! He actually partnered with a human!? Didn't he moan and groan about not needing to?' the images of said argument from long ago running in his mind.

He really wished for a body at that moment as he wanted to roll around and laugh.

' _The human he's with is just like him so I'm not surprised' said kazemon remembering the rude child._

'Figures the only person he can work with is every bit as stubborn as he is' chuckled beetlemon as kumamon spoke up with laughter.

' _Like agunimons human! He's really stubborn! Even more than agunimon sometimes' he laughed beetlemon and kazemon joined in as agunimon was left sputtering._

' _I'm not that bad' was the fire digimons lame attempt._

'yes you are and you know it' there was a strange wave in the air as if a little sign that said _'no respect'_ landed on agunimon.

' _You guys are cruel' was agunimons muttered defeated tone._

The four shared a laugh it had been so long since they could do that; beetlemon began to explain the circumstances of the factory and about snimon.

The three warriors with partners began to formulate a plan while telling beetlemon of the human that was the only one left without a spirit.

'Real butterball huh?' wondered beetlemon as his friends had gone out of range he supposed they were probably with the kokuwagamon.

During their discussion he knew that if what the three had told him was right these humans wouldn't leave until they stopped snimon and the goblinmon.

He thought for several more moments before he sighed' I'm bored' and as if azulongmon himself had answered his prayers the alarms began to go off.

'Took you guys long enough!' beetlemon yelled as he looked at the area he was in.

' _Can it beetlemon were a little busy here!' was agunimons rushed answer._

On the outside he saw agunimon but he knew it wasn't the true agunimon something was different the way agunimon moved as if relying on power.

'Guess the humans still can't completely control us enough to fight' though it made sense the humans were supposes to be children and he didn't doubt they probably couldn't fight.

Things were looking good for awhile until snimon came into the picture and pretty much knocked his friends around like insects.

'I did NOT just think that!' grumbled beetlemon as he had insulted his kind.

He wanted to help but couldn't as he had no physical form' if only I had a body!' he wailed as he noticed something.

The butterball who he guessed was the boy the others told him about was with the kokuwagamon and knocking snimon away with the machine he was in.

It went fine until snimon attacked him luckily the kokuwagamon caught him as he realized he was free.

'YES!' he cheered as he caught the attention of snimon and the butterball.

The boy pulled out a device as he felt himself be downloaded into it and before he could say 'I wonder if I can eat while he controls this body' he was in a physical form again.

The butterball, No the humans name was JP but he preferred the other name oh right fight, he was making a show of his power as he realized he hardly had to guide the human.

Watching from the boys eyes as he fought with snimon the scum of bug digimon' what he gives bugs a bad name' he swore he heard the others sigh as the kid was able to defeat snimon.

'Hey agunimon guess who's the best' he was quite smug as the building began to collapse and the humans were getting out.

' _oh shut up' grumbled agunimon realizing he didn't miss beetlemon anymore now that he was doing what beetlemon did best._

 _Annoy the living crap out of anyone in his vicinity._

' _It's gonna be a long journey' he muttered as kumamon and kazemon laughed at his expense._

'It'll be like the old days all over again!' was beetlemons cheerful exclamation not realizing something important as he was once again inside the device.

He hadn't even noticed the boy's memories only his name.

He probably would have wanted to; maybe if he had they wouldn't have been so weak against their shadow.

But that hadn't happen yet and there was one who heart was breaking between two sides.

The darkness was crying.


	5. Darkness and Insanity

**(Loweemon/Duskmon)**

"It hurts" It hurt so much, he was locked away so very deep inside this monster.

His gentle voice was full of pain.

 _'No, it always hurt we just never noticed' the second voice spoke, it was the exact opposite of the first._

 _It was cold and sounded bloodthirsty._

"No! We should have stopped it! We knew!" Loweemon yelled, his spirt was barley holding itself together.

 _'Who cares! Now we are truely at our potential, even that idiot rabbit thinks we obey; he does not know darkness as we do!" yelled Duskmon, he wasn't in any pain he felt power rushing through him._

 _Feeding off their pathetic human host like a parasite._

"You are a monster! A twisted image!" Loweemon growled.

 _Duskmon smirked under his helmet' A twisted image of you, I've always been here and you know it!" cold laugher followed in the abyss._

It was becoming cold.

"I am not you! I do not twist and control, do not use this boys pain! Do you even understand his sadness!" It hurt almost as much as the tainted darkness.

Before Loweemon even knew what was going on he felt his spirit being broken.

He looked down, a jagged blood red sword went through his chest and exited from the back.

 _'You talk to much, go back to sleep' Duskmon spat' The boys pain is mine to use, you are obsolete and when our brother shows his face" he let out a chilling laugh._

 _'We will end him with our own blade!" He pulled out his sword from his other halfs chest._

"You really are a fool" Loweemon spat, feeling himself weakening it would take time to recover from this.

"Your fate is already sealed Duskmon, just you wait" With that Loweemon's spirit was once again silenced.

 _Duskmon gazed at were his other half had vanished, looking at his blade he glared._

 _Half of his reflection was Duskmon the other was Loweemon._

 _No, he was not that pathetic weakling._

 _He would use this boys darkness, until there was nothing left._

 _Just like the others he had been fused with, just hollow shells._

 _Of course this boy was already a goner anyway, just a wandering soul trap in his cocoon of Nightmares._

 **(Cherubimon)**

He was scared, inside the virus version of Cherubimon was a tiny Lopmon.

It was curled in a ball, eyes closed trying to ignore the outside world.

Trying to remember happier times when he, Salamon and Patamon would play together.

Ophanimon

Seraphimon

Lopmon began to darken and cry in pain, why!! Why had they hurt him so much!

They had once been friends, but Seraphimon only cared for his precious Human type digimon.

Ophanimon did nothing, she would just agree with Seraphimon.

He wasn't suprised that she never noticed him, what was he compaired to someone like Seraphimon.

And yet as Cherubimon knew he was winning, knew that those pathetic humans would never win.

Inside Lopmon was crying, he didn't wanna hurt anymore, he didn't want to hurt others anymore.

But Lopmon had given up what little freewill remained, and all he could do was watch.

Watch what his darkness and anger had turned him into.

A part of him hoped the humans would win, delete him and free Lopmon.

But Cherubimon wanted to win, even if it meant killing everyone.

Even the dark warrior's were just his pawns, even rebellious Mercurymon.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Lopmon just wept from his place, a tiny speck in a now dark heart.

He just wanted to go back, he wanted this to be over.

He didn't know how much longer he could survive like this anymore.


End file.
